


Drift

by safarikalamari



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tenderness, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Geralt should be used to these camomile massages by now
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 306





	Drift

Jaskier could smell Geralt before he saw him. 

Now, it was nowhere near the incident with the selkiemore but it was rank nonetheless. Jaskier was quick to get a bath ready, ushering Geralt into their room before he could sour any more of the air around him. 

At one point, Geralt opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a bucket of water dumped over his head. 

“I haven’t even gotten my damn clothes off yet,” Geralt growled. 

“Which will need a proper washing too,” Jaskier filled up the bucket again. “Might as well get as much off of you as we can, hm?”

This time, Jaskier waited with his bucket, raising his eyebrows at Geralt. With a grunt, Geralt peeled off his layers, the clothes a muddy, soaked pile on the floor. Jaskier wrinkled his nose at this before all but throwing the bucket of water onto Geralt. 

“Will you stop that?” Geralt waved his arm at Jaskier. “Let me get in the tub.”

“If I had let you get any sooner, we’d have to change the water immediately,” Jaskier retorted, but stepped back and let Geralt do as he wished. 

The comment was met with a glare, but then every muscle on Geralt relaxed the moment he submerged himself in the hot water. He dipped his head under before resurfacing, wiping the hair and water from his eyes. Then, there was Jaskier’s hands already pulling at the leather hair tie and working at the tangles mixed with monster guts. 

“So, tell me everything.”

The grin was evident in Jaskier’s voice and Geralt sighed. He had learned long ago that he wasn’t going to get away with grunts and one word sentences. However, he didn’t have the knack for descriptions like Jaskier and what he considered important, Jaskier often didn’t. 

“Alghoul,” Geralt began, closing his eyes. “The villagers were wrong. They can’t tell the difference.”

“Well, what makes an alghoul so different from a regular ghoul?” Jaskier prodded. 

“Bigger. Stronger. Smarter,” Geralt stated. 

Jaskier found a particularly nasty tangle then, yanking near Geralt’s scalp. The man had to hold back a moan, a heavy sigh leaving his body instead. 

“Sorry,” Jaskier frowned, finally running his fingers through smooth hair. 

“Doesn’t hurt,” Geralt let slip. 

Jaskier’s hands stilled only for a moment before he continued his work. “Go on, Geralt. How’d you defeat this alghoul? And don’t say, ‘Stabbed it.’ ”

That was exactly what Geralt was going to say and he scowled at losing his opportunity. “Used Axii, led it on a chase before I got it where I wanted it.”

“Well, that’s not the best answer, but I’ll accept it for now,” Jaskier sighed. 

A heavy scent of lavender filled the room and Geralt’s head fell forward a bit as Jaskier aggressively scrubbed at his scalp. 

“Head back,” Jaskier commanded and Geralt did as he was told. 

Water washed down his hair, rinsing out the remains and leaving clean hair behind. Soap was handed to him and Geralt washed the rest of his body while Jaskier busied himself with something else. When Geralt was satisfied, he went to get out of the tub but Jaskier pushed him back down. 

“One last thing,” Jaskier smiled as he rubbed his hands together. 

There was a sheen to them and Geralt waited as Jaskier took hold of his hair once more. 

“This’ll give it a good shine,” Jaskier explained, running his hands one last time through Geralt’s hair. “Do you want me to rub your back?”

Still not used to this question, Geralt gave a hesitant nod, watching as Jaskier handed him a towel. He took it wordlessly, his mind still far away. Jaskier took good care of him–without expecting anything in return. It was a selfless act that Geralt hoped he could repay in time. 

Drying himself off quickly, Geralt then went to the bed and laid himself down on his stomach, arms tucked up underneath one of the pillows. The smell of chamomile was instant, Geralt closing his eyes as he heard Jaskier approach. 

Jaskier’s hands were strong on his back and Geralt could feel every callous. It was a pleasant roughness amongst Jaskier’s drag of his thumbs. Jaskier’s hands travelled up and down his back, kneading away tight muscle with his fingers, warming his skin with the chamomile oil. 

“Turn around,” Jaskier tugged a little at Geralt’s arm. 

Without a second thought, Geralt did as such, tensing a little when Jaskier’s fingers wrapped around his wrist. 

“Is this alright?” Jaskier began to draw his hand back, but Geralt used his other hand to stop him. 

“Just not used to it,” Geralt shook his head. “You can keep going.”

Jaskier smiled a little and let his hands massage their way up Geralt’s arm. Geralt hummed his appreciation, holding back louder noises as Jaskier’s hands trailed across his chest. Fingers danced across his stomach before grabbing his other arm and massaging those muscles too. When Jaskier was finished with Geralt’s arms, his hands had taken hold of Geralt’s calves, slowly, almost teasingly, working up to his thighs. Geralt could feel a tightness in his stomach, an anticipation, and he closed his eyes to stop himself from thinking further. 

When Jaskier’s hands gripped onto his thighs, all hope was lost and Geralt exhaled heavily, feeling his body betray him. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t felt this way towards Jaskier before. He had just been able to hide it, taking care of himself leaving Jaskier none the wiser.

“Oh,” Jaskier spoke as if this surprised him. 

Geralt knew his erection was evident and he opened his eyes to look at Jaskier. “Well?”

It was now or never. Geralt had already let himself get this far and there was no going back.

“I–um, can I?” Jaskier asked, his face red as his eyes darted around. 

Geralt’s heart jumped, knowing that Jaskier had at least some attraction towards him, that he was worth his time in this manner.

All it took was a single nod and Jaskier was quick to derobe Geralt of his towel. Jaskier’s breath hitched and Geralt did his best to not squirm under Jaskier’s stare. When Jaskier grabbed hold of him at last, Geralt gritted his teeth, holding back his moan. 

“No, not that, darling. Let me hear you,” Jaskier breathed, pumping Geralt’s cock slowly. 

Geralt was reluctant, letting out a low growl as Jaskier’s thumb ran across his slit. Jaskier repeated this action, giving Geralt no choice but to moan and he arched a little into Jaskier’s touch. The bed shifted then, Jaskier finding his place between Geralt’s knees as he continued to stroke Geralt’s cock. 

“Beautiful, you’re absolutely stunning,” Jaskier sighed and before Geralt could retort, Jaskier grabbed his cock, taking him into his mouth. 

Geralt grunted at this, forcing himself to not shove all the way into Jaskier’s mouth. It was so warm and pleasant, he wanted to feel this forever. When Jaskier began to move down, his tongue teasing, Geralt took hold of Jaskier’s hair, gripping tight. This got him a muffled moan and the vibrations around his cock was sending Geralt to the edge. 

“Fuck, Jaskier,” Geralt gasped, his cock twitching as Jaskier took him all the way in. 

Jaskier hummed, his other hand playing with Geralt’s balls. Warming Geralt’s cock just a little longer, Jaskier finally pulled off, giving teasing licks to the tip. Geralt swore at this and Jaskier smiled before taking Geralt back in. Wrapping a hand at the base, Jaskier moved his hand up as his mouth went down, soon finding his rhythm. The combination sent Geralt reeling and he was barely able to give Jaskier any notice before spilling into his mouth. 

Jaskier pumped him through his orgasm until oversensitivity made Geralt push at Jaskier’s shoulder. Every last drop had been swallowed and Jaskier wiped at his mouth with a pleased grin. 

“If I had known you’d be like this, I would’ve propositioned it sooner,” Jaskier teased. 

Geralt sat up, smirking a little when he noticed the bulge between Jaskier’s legs. He grabbed onto Jaskier’s forearms and was met with eagerness as he dragged Jaskier onto his lap. Geralt worked quickly at the laces on Jaskier’s trousers, pulling his cock free. Jaskier shuddered, his hands grabbing onto Geralt’s shoulders. 

“Oh, Geralt,” Jaskier sighed, biting his lip as Geralt teased him with slow strokes. “Just like that.”

Geralt mimicked what Jaskier had done to him, just a bit rougher, and he watched Jaskier’s throat as he moaned. Leaning in, Geralt kissed Jaskier’s neck, earning a small gasp. This was enough for Geralt to start sucking at the sensitive spot as Jaskier thrust hungrily into his fist.

“Don’t stop,” Jaskier begged. 

He threw his arms around Geralt’s shoulders, his entire body trembling as Geralt pushed him closer and closer to the edge. Geralt moved to the other side of Jaskier’s neck to bite, suck, and held Jaskier close as his moans grew louder. Jaskier came shouting Geralt’s name, his seed spilling between them, dribbling down Geralt’s fist. The two pulled apart, enough for Jaskier to rest his forehead against Geralt’s as he came down from his orgasm. 

“So much for you taking a bath,” Jaskier grimaced, grabbing the forgotten towel and wiping the both of them off. 

Geralt couldn’t care less. “We can always get another one.”

“Oh, and you’ve got the coin for that?” Jaskier teased before adding a small, “Oh, wait, yes, you do.”

Geralt smiled a little at this, taking one of Jaskier’s hands and placing a kiss on his knuckles. 

“Why, Geralt,” Jaskier grinned. “I didn’t realize you could be so affectionate.”

“We just got each other off, Jaskier. It’s the least I could do,” Geralt retorted, but kept the smile on his face. 

Jaskier threw his head back as he laughed and Geralt could feel his heart thump in his chest. How lucky he was to have Jaskier in his life, to see this every day.

“Oh, you silly man. If you keep acting like this, I may have to marry you.”

“Alright.” 

Geralt didn’t know where his answer came from, when he had become this emotional. Jaskier had changed the very fiber of his being from that moment they had first laid eyes on each other.

Jaskier froze at this, his face becoming an impossible red. “Geralt, don’t tease me like that.”

“I’m not,” Geralt admitted. “If you wanted to do this again, for always, I would be happy.”

Jaskier let out a breathy laugh, a hand running through his hair. “You really are something, Geralt.” 

With that, Jaskier placed a small kiss on Geralt’s lips before climbing off his lap. Geralt caught him by the wrist and pulled him back in for a deeper embrace, the two sighing into the kiss. 

Yes, they would most certainly be doing this again.

**Author's Note:**

> not as smutty as i usually get but we'll burn that bridge when we come to it


End file.
